Promises
by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke must deal with the death of one Naruto Uzumaki...experience the emotional rollercoaster that takes place after our favorite knucklehead is killed in order to finally keep his promise. NON-YAOI


**Author's Note:** This story started out as request, and I don't think it will meet the standards of the one who requested it…but I gave it a shot. Anywho, I think it contains way more Naruto than it should, and it has a lot of OOCness, but I hope everyone can enjoy it as a fanficiton rather than a comparison to the series…because no story is _that_ great.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…but a girl can dream!

**Warning:** OOCness, and a bit of swearing. Also…in this story Gaara never had his demon extracted…only a portion of it was taken by Akatsuki.

*I just want to give a shout out to the one who requested this story…WHAT UP WANDA!*

_**Promises**_ by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess

0o0o0o0o0

Gaara slowly approached the vast wasteland that had once been a lush forest of emerald green…now it was nothing more than a desert of bland dirt. The area permeated death…it was the aftermath of a battle. It felt strange to harbor such feelings of awareness and anxiety, even after so many years, it still felt foreign. However, one individual had always encouraged such emotions to come forth, saying they were normal and a part of living…it was for this sole individual that Gaara now found himself in the infamous Valley of the End…it had once been registered in his mind as the battle site of the First Hokage and Madara.

However, now it only reminded him of Naruto Uzumaki, and the battle that he had once fought in order to retrieve a friend…no…his brother, as he always referred to him in their private conversations.

The soil underneath the soles of his sandals made a crunching noise which echoed throughout the large Valley, he had never seen it up-close or even in person for that matter, but he was sure the parallel cliffs did not have chunks missing from them or craters spread all around in the description he had been given by his advisors.

Yes…a serious battle had ensued…and only one chakra signal was left detectable.

The path he had been taking had led him into a narrow path with various trees surrounding…and two bodies became visible. Gaara's heart speed up, and for the first time in his life he was not only nervous, but terrified. Not of the possible chance of a fight, but at what he would see.

Numbness washed over him as he saw the body that lay motionless on the ground had a full head of spiky, blonde hair. Doubt grasped his mind, and he refused to believe that his first true friend was…was…

How many times in his lifetime had he killed without thought or regret…was this what the victim's family and friends felt when they realized that their loved one was gone forever…denial was a tricky thing to overcome, as he became closer to the two grown men, Gaara still couldn't believe it.

The other man was positioned on his knees, he looked rigid and emotionless as his eyes bleed and mingled with what looked like tears, but it could have been a trick of the light. This man's clothes were torn and burnt, he looked on the brick of death himself…but he still had breath in his lungs – this angered Gaara – and the man kept clenching and unclenching his fists, while continuously refusing to acknowledge his presence, even though he was close enough to kill.

"Have achieved your goal now Uchiha – san?" He whispered mockingly without emotion.

"G-Gaara…w-wha?"

Gaara ignored his questionings, and preceded…he was too angry to listen to anything _he_ had to say, "Was it fun to kill the last person who believed in you?"

The Sharingan user sneered at the desert, demon vessel, "Fuck you…you don't know-

"Are you insinuating that I do not understand what you must be feeling…well let me tell you something…this man" Gaara pointed to his friends corpse, and raised his voice as he continued, "Has gone to hell, and back in order to bring you back…and now you feel regret!"

Sasuke remained motionless, and utterly silent.

"It's too late for regret …you… pathetic excuse for a ninja!"

Gaara knelt down and checked the pulse of the man he considered his closest friend…the one who had freed him…the one who had cared…the one who never took retracted that stupid smile off his face.

Now he wished he hadn't taken it for granted…it would have been nice to see one more time he thought as he recognized no pulse. He checked his neck, his wrist…then his neck again.

Nothing.

"He…he let me win…he…I…" Sasuke muttered incoherently, while looking into the dry dirt under him.

Gaara said nothing.

"We were…tied, but I felt his strength…and he…he cut of the chakra supply in his last attack…he made it weaker…he…that dobe!" Sasuke realized his stoic façade was gone; all those years of being indifferent about everything…it crumbled under the death of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto did not deserve this…you do realize this don't you Uchiha…"

Sasuke looked up at the red-head, and nodded. However, the shock and sadness were now overlapping in his mind, and he felt the severity of his Chidori…of the second hole he had implanted into the blonde's broad chest…not even the Kyuubi could heal an attack that direct. He had pierced his heart…the chakra had probably even caused it to explode or rupture everywhere at the very least…such a painful way to die…Gaara was right…Naruto didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve the life that had been paved for him…the promises that he had to make…and keep.

But even in his cloud of rage and his misconceptions about revenge and the promise of power…he had always believed Naruto would live…that he would remain the constant stream of light and optimism that everyone knew him for. Even when he decided to fight with him in the end…he thought he would dodge, that he would drag him back…even if he refuse profusely.

"He told me to go back…" Sasuke said quietly as his bangs obscured most of his face. "In the end…he said I need to go back…"

Gaara's face showed surprise, but then a smile appeared, "Of course he did…"

"He gave me this…" Sasuke held up the crystal necklace that had been Naruto's symbol, his gift from Lady Tsunade…to never give up…to become Hokage. He surely didn't want Sasuke to complete it now did he?

"You don't deserve it…that item should be given to Hinata –san, so that she can pass it down accordingly." Gaara sneered.

"Hinata – san?" Sasuke looked confused the random mentioning, not knowing it wasn't random at all.

"As the only existing Uzumaki left…besides little Kushina of course…"

Sasuke could feel the blood that had seeped from his eyes become dry on his battered skin, and his mouth go dry; the shock of this revelation was too much. He had spent his entire life pursuing the thrill of revenge…that had been his goal; to kill the one who had separated him from his family. Now he had done the same deed to another.

Kami…that's what he had been taking about! Why hadn't he paid attention?

**((Flashback))**

"_Sensei…the mission is over! So why can't we look around town!" _

_The tall man shook his head, and felt the bright blonde strands fall over his blue eyes, "I already told you Akemi…this village is famous for their lurking bandits, and no matter how skilled you kids think you are, you are no match for the bandits of this region."_

"_Aww come on Naruto-sensei…if you come with us, then it won't be dangerous!" A different voice piped up. It belonged to a young violet haired genin by the name of Hitomi…that stood eagerly beside her two male teammates awaiting an answer which would satisfy their unbending curiosity. _

"_Oh alright…but we're visiting the Ramen stand first!"_

"_Sensei" The three genin whined, but were dragged off anyway, until they suddenly felt their sensei let go of them. They looked up at his broad shouldered frame, and wondered why he refused to look at them._

"_Akemi…Hitomi…Kohaku…I need you three to go back to Konoha…"_

_They stared at each other in confusion, and didn't move. _

_Their sensei turned his head slightly, just enough for them to see the cold, serious look which overshadowed his once gentle, and cheerful orbs. The smile was gone, and all that was left was the shell of a ruthless killer…a true ninja._

"_NOW!"_

_They protested, "But…b-but s-sensei we can't just leave you…w-what is going on?"_

"_Have you three always been taught to disobey an order from a higher ranking ninja?" Naruto questioned sharply._

_Silence was his only answer._

"_I didn't think so…now, leave!"_

_He watched them leap into the trees with fondness, he really loved those kids…when he received his first team he was quite nervous, the skills he taught them would help them survive in the world…he had wondered if he was capable of such a task, but as soon as he stepped into that class room their eager faces greeted him, and he knew that he wouldn't regret helping them to pass. _

_He waited for several minutes for who he had sensed to approach him; he smiled as he felt the individual arrive at last. He chuckled as he turned around to face his adversary, "Been a while hasn't…Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke remained emotionless as he stared at his old teammate, he had definitely changed. He was taller than him –not a lot – but it was a feat he thought would never occur considering his height during the academy. His hair was longer, and he resembled someone from the history textbooks that he had read as a child, but who…perhaps the Fourth Hokage? _

_One thing hadn't changed though…he still had that stupid grin that screamed "Dattebayo!"_

"_Naruto."_

_The two stared at each other for a long time, until Naruto's smile got larger… if that was even possible._

"_Have you finally decided to come back Teme…oh man Sakura will be over the moon when we get there haha…oh and you can finally meet my little Kushina-chan, I tell you she has the most adorable smile you'll ever see!"_

_Sasuke watched the Kyuubi vessel ramble on and on, not truly paying attention, only spending his valuable minutes surveying his competition._

"_You probably want to see her picture don't you?" Naruto patted his pockets, and searched his green jounin vest for the picture, "Now where did I put that darn thing?"_

_Sasuke raised his chakra and released his killing intent…enough of this foolishness; he was ready for their battle._

_Naruto sensed the wave of ki, and crouched down into his signature stance, and prepared himself, "Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private…"_

_They both understood the location they need to shunshin to._

_They both left in a swirl of leaves, and appeared in the familiar surroundings of their first battle._

_The battle had begun._

**((Flashback Ends))**

Sasuke could now clearly see the torn photograph which was still half concealed by Naruto's pocket, why had it taken Naruto's death to finally bring him out of his stupor…was the seal that was engraved into his neck stimulated by strong emotions? When he first left his village, he had been fueled by anger, jealousy, and a thirst for revenge. He had continued his path of unrighteous deeds even when Itachi had been killed, because he couldn't return to a village filled with individuals who had ordered his brother to kill off every last Uchiha, yet Naruto had still pursued him, and told him to come back.

When he had noticed an older Naruto with his genin team, he couldn't help but wonder if he had given up on his promise to bring him back…he would never go back…but he had not seen the knucklehead in a while. Akatsuki had also warned him to bring him back to headquarters if he was ever spotted.

Then, it had been an opportunity…he would have never even considered the possibility of Naruto weakening his last attack…but now it was a burden that he would carry.

The death of his best friend.

By his own hand.

With slightly shaking hands he took out the photo, and looked at it with wide eyes. On it was a baby…no older than 5…maybe 6 months. The baby was quite beautiful, and considering the baby wore pink pajamas, he assumed it was a she. A toothless smile was granted for the one holding the camera, and a red haired, pupil-less eyed child practically radiated happiness as she looked ready to jump off the picture.

So this was Kushina Uzumaki…Naruto's daughter. It made him wonder…if things were different, if he hadn't left…would Naruto be teasing him over the fact that he had a child, and expanded his clan faster than he did…if things had been different, would there have been a possibility of him already being a father…

A protector rather than an enemy.

No. Revenge would have always won the inner psychological battle of dominance over his mind…he would've been a fool, but he knew, if given the opportunity he would have left at any point in his life…even without the seal.

"He cried when she was born…"

Sasuke's head snapped up in surprise, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten Gaara had been standing above him the whole time. He was so quiet… but he soon overcame his shock, and progressed what had been stated. Naruto had cried…that sounded like him…

"The dobe was probably too tongue-tied to say anything I bet…" Sasuke whispered with a smirk.

"Actually yes…that was the case."

Gaara looked down onto the last Uchiha…he seemed genuinely upset, almost repentant…but what use would that provide. Naruto was dead, and there was no way of bringing him back. He wanted to kill the revenge-craving fool right at that moment, but he was sure Naruto would not be happy with that…especially since his dying wish was for him to return to the village that he had betrayed, but he would be doing the world a favor if he just raised his hand, and let his sand suffocate him…

**((Flashback))**

"_Hey Gaara!" _

_Gaara raised his head, and let his eyes drift away from his paperwork. The blonde vessel of the Kyuubi stood in front of his desk with a feral grin plastered on his face. He seemed to be bouncing on the spot, almost eager about anything and everything._

"_Hello Naruto Uzumaki…"_

_His smile dimmed a bit at that welcome, "Kami Gaara…how many times have I told you, we are friends…sooo it's just Naruto!"_

_Gaara smirked internally, but remained monotonous on the outside, "What can I do for you Uzumaki?"_

_Naruto's arm slipped from the edge of the oak desk, and he fell flat on his face onto the maroon carpet, but he quickly got up and dusted himself off to spare further embarrassment, "You get funnier each time I come to visit Gaara!"_

_He chuckled while scratching the back of his neck, but took out a small package and laid it out onto the table. He watched Gaara pick it up without avoiding eye contact…he seemed almost anxious for a reaction._

_Gaara opened the rectangular box, and took out the cylinder-shaped object; inspecting it as he spook, "What is this?"_

_Naruto took it from him, and pressed the blue button on the side. It seemed to transform right in front of their eyes, until finally a seal extracted itself from the rear end. Naruto looked like a child as he explained the contraption._

"_I infused my own natural chakra in this, in order to allow you to self-adjust this seal whenever you wish…and it has a years worth of seals, but the best part is…one seal lasts for half a year at least!" _

_Gaara still didn't understand so he remained silent._

_Naruto seemed pleasantly irritated, "Don't you get it Gaara…you can finally sleep now! These seals will help you sleep!"_

_Naruto took his silence as disappointment … "I tried to fix your regular seal, but after Akatsuki left you with the violent half of your demon…your seal just got too messed up…plus it wasn't a very good seal to begin with."_

_Gaara seemed to shocked to speak, he would have never thought he would be able to completely sleep. Over the years he had learned to sleep for short periods of time while maintaining control over his 'Mother', but he had never truly slept like a normal person. Now he was given that opportunity, by the person he had wanted to kill so many ears ago._

"_I…I…Arigato …Naruto…" He whispered softly._

_Naruto waved his hand in dismissal, and gave him the contraption while explaining how to self-operate it. After the explanation they both sat down, and had lunch served to them in Gaara's office, and Naruto delivered the news that he was officially announced the successor to the present Hokage._

"_Tsunade – Sama informed me of how you were offered to start the position right away…but you turned it down…"_

_Naruto hesitated, but raised his blue orbs, and stared into Gaara's green ones, "I just can't Gaara…what kind of Hokage would I be if I couldn't even protect my village against my own brother, because truthfully if Sasuke attacked, I would be trying to bring him back rather than win the fight for my village…no matter how much I love it…my priority would be to my promise…"_

"_What if he never comes back?" Gaara questioned, he understood where Naruto was coming from…he was a man of his word after all._

"_There is no __never__ in my vocabulary my friend!" Naruto laughed out loud at the look Gaara gave him, and suddenly took out his pocketed photo of his daughter. "Which reminds me…you haven't seen Kushina-Chan in a while right…well look at her in these new pj's, isn't she so cute!"_

_Gaara rolled his eyes, and concealed his smile behind his cup of tea as his friend continued to talk._

((Flashback End))

Gaara retracted his hand…he couldn't kill him; he would have to endure for his deceased friend.

"Get up Uchiha…we need to get to Konoha…"

He expected resistance, but was not surprised when the Uchiha stood up, picked up his dead comrade, and headed in the direction of the Hidden Leaf village.

0o0o0o0o0

**(( Five Years Later ))**

Gaara slowed his pace as he recognized the familiar deciduous trees which bordered the famous Hidden Leaf Village, he could hear the faint call from his assistants telling him that the front gate was in full view, but he ignored them as he became lost in thought…this would be the first time he would be returning to Konoha since that fateful incident five long years ago.

He felt the villager's eyes on him, and his group as they made their way to the Hokage tower, but it was not in any way hateful glares or snares…quite the opposite, they seemed overjoyed that the Kazekage was visiting.

As he entered the tower and made his way up into the office of the Hokage, he felt a small bittersweet smile appear on his face. With a wave of his wrist he sent his assistants away, and saw the large chair turn in his direction.

"How does it feel…to be Hokage…Uchiha-san?"

The last Uchiha stood up to meet his friend in a handshake, "Very funny Gaara…I've already told you how I feel about this whole situation…"

"The paperwork isn't appealing is it?"

Sasuke snorted loudly, "Obviously…"

"How is Sakura-san? I hope she is progressing well…"

Sasuke let a smile reach his lips, "She bits my head off every day, but yes…she and the baby are doing fine."

They suddenly basked in silence, and both sides were afraid to speak of the thought that was on both their minds. "He would have been flying of the handle, if he found out I became Hokage…I stole his dream…"

Gaara shook his head. He looked at the Uchiha as sadness enveloped him, if he had told his past self, five years ago, that he would become a neutral friend with the man who murdered his first friend…the one he considered _his_ brother…then he would have probably called himself an insane fool. But Sasuke had truly changed…for the better. It had reportedly taken one year of therapy, and imprisonment in order for him to be trusted in public, but he had spent those days in a conscious coma, only becoming coherent when Sakura Haruno brought him his food for the day, and gently spoke to him.

Apparently after he had been released he had participated so much in the community, and honored Naruto's name daily that he soon gained back the trust he had left behind when he walked out of the gates of Konoha.

"I believe if he was here…Naruto would be calling you a bastard for taking his title as Hokage, but he would be saying it with a smile…"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah I can imagine him doing that…"

A sudden shout came from outside the large doors of the Hokage office.

"Kushina-chan…the woman told us that Sasuke-san is busy, please sit down darling…"

"But Okaa-san…didn't you hear, Gaara-Nissan is here…I have to see him before he leaves to judge the Chunnin exams!"

"I'm sure we can catch him on his way out Kushina-chan…they need to be alone right now…"

Both men chuckled as they heard the argument between mother and daughter. No sooner did young Kushina kick down the doors and run into Gaara while asking him a million questions per minute, and about how she had missed him ever since her mother had taken her to visit him in Suna.

She rambled on and on about she wished she could come to the chunnin exams, but her mother had been too busy to buy her a seat into the stadium.

"You can sit with us in the section for the Kages if you want to Kushina…" Sasuke said with underlined amusement, but he soon gulped as he noticed Hinata Uzumaki glare at him with those pupil-less eyes: they truly unnerved him.

"If your mother approves of course…" Gaara added as he noticed the look the Hokage now held.

"Please mother…can I?" Kushina gave a very convincing imitation of a dog's pout, her blue tinted eyes which contained no pupil got glassier, and her long fiery hair hung around her face like a halo.

"Oh alright…but don't make me regret this decision Kushina…do you hear me!"

Kushina nodded with enthusiasm, "Yes mother…I promise!"

Hinata nodded with a smile, and looked towards the two men that brought her the body of her dead husband nearly half a decade ago, " Gaara-san…Sasuke-san…I need you two to promise me you'll watch over her…I have mission scheduled during the exams, so I won't be there…"

Gaara, and Sasuke nodded; if there was one thing they had learned from Naruto Uzumaki, it was to never back down from a promise, and never be afraid to make one.

0o0o0o0o0

**~ The End ~**


End file.
